The present invention relates generally to the field of solid detergent compositions. In particular, the present invention relates to solid detergent compositions containing saccharides and/or sugar alcohols.
The advent of solid block detergent compositions containing alkali cleaning agents has revolutionized the manner in which detergents are dispensed by commercial and institutional entities which routinely use large quantities of cleaning solution. The solid block compositions are generally formed by combining the alkali cleaning agent with one or more solidification components in a liquid solution. The solidification components interact with the alkali cleaning agent and cause the composition to form a solid block with minimal if any energy input.
One challenge that arises when transporting and subsequently using such solid block compositions is that swelling can occur particularly when the solid block composition is subjected to higher temperature conditions. The result is that the block composition may break apart, damage the packaging in which it is stored and/or not fit properly into dispensing machines. Various materials have been added to solid block compositions to control swelling. However, increased regulation of detergent compositions has created a need to identify compounds that help control swelling while also having a low impact on the environment.